


Collecting Strays

by sahnshine



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Tried, M/M, POV Multiple, Super Soft, changlix, established jjp, just skz and got7 interaction, married jjp, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, sigh, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Over the years, Jaebum discovers how soft he's become and he should probably thank his husband for it, but also perhaps 3racha, since they're basically his babies.Jinyoung's words, not his. Obviously.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Collecting Strays

**Author's Note:**

> WORD DUUUUMMPPP HAHAHHAHA

Jinyoung plops down on his bed, releasing a long sigh as he feels the mattress engulfing his worn out body. It was nice to be home and away from the madness of the hospital, really, Jinsyoung has more repects for Doctors and Nurses now that he know how crazy a day can go.

“Babe, you home?”

Jinyoung grunts as a confirmation, closing his eyes and hoping the light would shut down itself. It’s been a tiring day, and Jinyoung wants to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be busier since it’s the first day of shooting.

“You had dinner yet?”

Jinyoung opened one eye to stare at the man leaning on their bathroom door. Jaebum was fresh out of the bath with no shirt on, looking handsome as ever with his wet hair and the towel on his shoulder. The stubbles on his jaw made him more attractive and Jinyoung was tempted to bite into his shoulder.

But no, he’s too tired. He feels like an over-cooked, soft, limp noodle.

“I ate something from the hospital’s cafeteria. It sucks.” He muttered, remembering the hard rice and the soggy egg. Thank God the kimchi was okay.

He wonders how the doctors and nurses survived each day with a meal like that.

Jaebum eyed him critically, before the man finally stalks forward, and crawls over Jinyoung. Now, Jaebum was over him, his arms encasing Jinyoung’s head as he pressed his shirtless body down.

Jinyoung frowned, “Get off me you neanderthal.”

“You don’t want to have me for dinner? I’m pretty hot, aren’t I?” He asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jinyoung gave him an unimpressed look before Jaebum leaned down to kiss him, the younger turned his face so Jaebum’s lips landed on his cheeks softly. “Get off me, hyung, I’m dirty!”

“I know.” Jaebum winks.

With an annoyed groan, Jinyoung avoided Jaebum’s rain of kisses, and raised his leg to push Jaebum off him to the other side of the bed.

“Be a good husband and order me mcdonalds.”

“I thought you’re on diet—”

“Hurry up Jaebum, before I’m calling Jackson to take me out on a date or with a sniper.”

“On it!”

As if he was a sprinter, Jaebum leaped from the bed to retrieve his phone, quickly ordering the food that Jinyoung had requested. As he waits, Jinyoung stealthily sniffs his arm, he smells like medicines and hand sanitizer.

“I should shower.” He murmured off-handedly.

“You definitely should. A good bath can get rid of your tiredness.”

“A good husband most definitely will do the trick.” Jinyoung said, smirking at Jaebum as he lifts his leg.

The elder gave him an unimpressed look but sat on the bed again after wearing a shirt to cover his ridiculously good body. He began to massage Jinyoung’s leg as the younger talked to him about his day.

“Anyways, how are the boys?”

Jaebum cringed, “Well— damage control is needed after people saw the pictures.” He said, and Jinyoung recalled back yesterday, where his husband was uncontrollably pacing around the room.

Apparently, one of 3Racha members, Jisung, had been spotted with a man known to be Lee Minho, a famous dancer who used to work as their choreographer. Dispatch was making nonsense comments about the pictures and the netizens are commenting wildly.

“I have no problem with those two in a relationship, really.” Jaebum shrugs, “It’s just the timing is so bad. They’re about to have their comeback tomorrow.”

Jinyoung reached forward to grab his husband’s arm, “Hey, bad publicity is still publicity.”

“Are you referring to us?” Jaebum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe? I mean— we got caught when we were fighting over a tub of ice cream. The only reason it became bad publicity was because the crowd has been shipping us since I appeared in your MV.”

“We weren’t even dating then.”

“We’re childhood friends, everyone knows that. We were trainees together and even a duet before I pursued my acting career. Not really mind boggling that our fans ship us.”

Jaebum had a forlorn look on his face before he spoke, “It took us so long to get to the point where we dated, huh?”

“Yeah, guess we’re too dumb to realize we liked each other that it took the whole country to ship us and make speculations for us to go on a legit date.” He said, shrugging shameless. “I’m sure everything will be fine. We all know Minho is well loved by international fans and he has his own fanbase, 3racha most definitely won’t suffer from it.”

“I haven’t talked about it again with the boys, though if Jisung wants to verify the relationship I’ll fight the main CEO for it.”

Jinyoung grins at Jaebum’s words, “Aw, babe, since when did you get so soft for the boys?”

“Shut up, Young-ah.” He said it with no heat, and there was no hiding the huge amount of affection in his eyes as he stared down at Jinyoung.

“The boys are strong, Jaebum. They’ll be fine, stop worrying like an old man.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes and he dived down for a kiss. This time, Jinyoung lets him.

—

Hyunjin rolls his shoulders as he sits quietly in front of the laptop. Today, he and his bandmates had reacted to their newest video for their comeback that will be soon posted on the SNS after the release of their video.

Hyunjin leans back on the couch as he glances at his friend.

“Sung, you okay?”

The boy in question, Jisung, leans further back onto the couch.

“Producer Im will have my neck.”

Changbin snorts from where he was seated beside Jisung, away from Hyunjin. “You’re being dramatic, Sung.”

“I’m not! I’m being realistic! I got caught in a date with Minho hyung, and now, Producer Im will— will—”

“He won’t do anything.” Chan, their leader, said, “He’ll probably give us a warning but that’s it. Our dating contract has long expired, and we’re no longer rookies. He’s nearing his late thirties, that’s when your paternal instincts kick in. He’s basically raised us.”

That was true. God, Hyunjin hoped that was true, because he is so obsessed with their Producer, especially said producer’s husband. To be treated like their kid would be an amazing experience.

“What if I have to break up with Minho hyung?” Jisung asked timidly, and Hyunjin’s heart breaks a little at his voice.

“No one will force you to break up with him or anyone. We’ll fight them if we have to.” Hyunjin blurts, leaning over to stare directly at his friend.

Changbin sighed, “That’s disgustingly cheesy, but yeah, the llama is right.”

Hyunjin beams as he stands but then the door bursts open. As if it was a movie, Hyunjin watches in slow motion as their manager, Choi Youngjae enters, followed closely by Im Jaebum, their executive producer and one of the higher-ups in the company.

Well shit.

Youngjae offered them a tight but kind smile, asking them to sit down. So they sat, Hyunjin was on the edge, beside him Chan, then Jisung and at the other edge of the couch was Changbin. Across him was Youngjae hyung and Producer Im.

“You boys know why i’m here?”

Producer Im, even though he’s in his late thirties, didn’t look old at all. He’s staring at them with his infamous narrowed cat eyes, as if he can see right through them. His eyes landed on Hyunjin and he quickly looked above Producer Im’s head awkwardly.

“I’m sorry sir.” Jisung blurts before Chan can say anything.

Producer Im tilts his head and with his black get-up, Hyunjin thinks he looked like a panther that is ready to pounce, “What exactly are you apologizing for, Jisung?”

Beside him, Youngjae hyung was basically vibrating on his chair. He was glancing back and forth from Jisung to Producer Im awkwardly, and the only time he stopped was when Producer Im gave him an annoyed look.

“I’m sorry for— dating Minho, for not telling anyone, I shouldn’t have— I knew it would bring a lot of hate to the group and—”

“Jisung, calm down.” Chan whispered urgently, patting the younger boy’s back. From the corner of his eyes, Hyunjin can see Jisung was on the verge of tears and his leg keeps on bouncing in anxiety.

He glance at Producer Im who was staring at them critically. His eyes are narrowed and his lips are thinned, before he finally sighed and his shoulder sags. Producer Im pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly before speaking.

“Alright, I’ll admit, I’m a bit disappointed that you dated someone without telling us, or even your manager, though I suspect your bandmate knows.”

Hyunjin thought the ceiling looked extremely interesting that day.

“Yes, hyung, we do.” Chan speaks up, “I really have no excuse as to why we didn’t tell you.” He sounded disappointed at himself and that really hurt Hyunjin. “As a leader, i’m ready to take responsibility.”

“ _Chan hyung!” “Channie!” “Hyung, what_?”

“Chan, you’re not the one dating Minho.” Youngjae hyung said, staring at them in amusement when they all had called Chan’s name in tandem. “But congratulations, Jisung.”

“ _What_?” Jisung blinked.

“Jisung, all you had to do was tell the company, alright? Now, we need you and Minho’s statement before we confirm to the media that both of you are dating.” Youngjae hyung said.

“That was reckless of you to get caught, I thought you’re well aware to wear masks and disguises for your own safety when travelling alone.” Producer Im scowls, “And the only thing you should be sorry for was that you didn’t tell us, Han Jisung. Don’t be sorry for dating Lee Minho.”

Hyunjin decides, that age does softens you. He realize that at the age 38, Im Jaebum have become a person who would shake his head over 3racha’s antics, who would check on them every once in a while and who would scowl if they did something reckless, all done with hidden affection.

Chan was right, Hyunjin thought, the Producer’s paternal instinct was kicking full force and he didn’t even flinch when Jisung lunged forward to hug him.

He didn’t even bat an eye when Jisung decided to snob on his black shirt, opting to pat Jisung’s back instead.

Hyunjin glanced at Chan who was staring at him with a knowing look, while Changbin had his jaw hanging open at the scene in front of him.

“Any of you would like to tell me whether you’re single or not?” Youngjae hyung asked, as he glanced at Jaebum in amusement. Then he gestures at Hyunjin to snap a picture of Jisung who was hugging Jaebum like a koala.

As stealthily as he could, Hyunjin snaps some pictures. A prove that Mr. Im is actually a gigantic softie, he thought to himself.

“I dated Woojin.” Chan blurts.

“Jinyoung’s co-star?” Jaebum blurts.

Chan coughed awkwardly, “Yeah, but dated. We broke up.”

Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Chan and for a moment the atmosphere was tense again. Who would’ve thought their obedient kind-hearted leader dated someone behind their backs?

“Good.” Jaebum leaned back, Jisung’s 24 year old body still attached on to him like some kind of parasite, “You can definitely do better than him.”

Hyunjin squawks and Changbin made a weird noise, and Chan himself can only blink.

“I have to agree, with Mr. Im, Woojn’s a dick, and the only good thing that happened after you dated him was the songs you made.” Changbin said.

“ _Changbin_!” Chan hissed, and Hunjin knows the older must be red as a tomato.

“Language.” Youngae hyung sighed.

“But am I really wrong?” Changbin retorts back.

Hyunjin watch was Mr. Im’s face contorted into an amused one. While Hyunjin may not agree with Changbin that Woojin is a dick, it’s true that the song that Chan had written became one of their biggest hits yet.

“Well, any more secrets to tell, boys? And Jisung, I’m getting cramps.”

“ _Oh my_ — sorry, Producer Im, that was very forward of me. But thank you very much.” Jisung said, bowing 90 degrees three times before he settles beside Chan, looking embarrassed but happy.

_Good for him_ , Hyunjin thought. Time to stir shit up, he decides after all four of them are silent and the mood was becoming more somber to his liking.

“I have something to admit, Producer Im, Youngjae hyung.” He blurts, catching the attention of his seniors quickly. “Changbin is obsessed with this youtuber—”

“ _Hwang Hyunjin_!”

Across him, Changbin lunged sideways, and the only thing stopping him was Chan’s vice grip on his shirt. It was a fearsome display, but Hyunjin trudges on, especially when both Youngjae Hyung and Producer Im looked interested.

“Felix Felicis, it’s a gaming slash cooking slash vlogging channel. He’s invited idols too, so I think it’d be great to fill an episode.” He decides.

Sure, Changbin might have an unhealthy obsession with the channel, or the channel’s owner, but Hyunjin loved the content. Felix is a very versatile youtuber with a very diverse content, so it’d be interesting to be his guest.

“Yeah, and Felix seemed nice, he’s invited Minho hyung before! They had this funny dance battle, and from the looks of it I think he listens to 3racha, so it’d be nice if we visited him.” Jisung added.

“Is that a way of saying Changbin has a crush?” Producer Im deadpans.

“N-No!” Changbin stuttered.

Hyunjin snickers as he exchange glances with Jisung, both trying to hold back their laughter at Changbin’s embarrassment.

“I agree with the boys.” Chan said, with an amused look. “Felix Felicis is an independent channel and he’s very un-problematic. It’d be nice to guest on the show. And I’m sure Changbin will be happy to meet his favorite youtuber.”

“This isn’t fair, why are you all ganging up on me?” He moaned.

“It’s nice to have three wingmen, Changbin. Now, i’ll try to contact Felix and try to fit it into your schedule.” Youngjae hyung said, earning a loud cheer from Jisung and Hyunjin.

“Now, I hope you boys learned your lessons, alright? No more secret boyfriends, or girlfriends, but I guess boyfriends.” Mr. Im said with a serious look on his face, causing all of them to sit straighter than a ruler. Perhaps that was the only time they were straight, Hyunjin thought with a snicker. “I’ll try to talk to the Head CEO about it, but then again your contracts have already ended so there shouldn’t be much to discuss.”

“Thank you sir, thank you very much.” Chan said, bowing, Hyunjing and the others followed suit.

“Jisung, find a time where you and Minho can meet with me and tell his manager to come too. We still need to do damage control.”

“Alright sir.”

With that, their manager and their executive producer left, leaving the four alone.

“You’re right, hyung, Mr. Im is getting soft.” Hyunjin pipes in, eyeing Chan who just grinned.

“I can’t believe I cried on his shirt. There must be snot everywhere, god damn it, Jisung!” He sighed. “But god bless him.”

“He’s been married for so long with Jinyoung hyung, it’s about time he hits the age where he begin to pseudo adopt people.” Changbin mused. “But seriously, guys, did you really have to bring up Felix?!” He hissed.

Hyunjin grins widely, but Jisung beats him to it.

“Come on, Changbin! They’ve basically given us the green light to date! About time you make a move on the cute boy!”

“Either way, his platform is interesting enough and I do think we’ll earn a new friend.” Chan cuts in, smiling at Changbin apologetically.

“I’m so tired of people shipping me with you,” Hyunjin adds, “About time they ship me with Chan or whomever.”

“That’s rude, i’m a very attractive person!” Changbin groaned.

“I’m sure you are.”

“Really Chan, that’s all you have to say?”

—

“Did you know that Chan dated Woojin?”

Jinyoung froze as he was about to scoop the pasta to his plate. He blinked a few times before his eyes landed on Jaebum’s suspicious face. Jaebum has this piercing glare that will obviously see through his acting.

“Uh—”

It felt like his life and death mattered on the answer, especially when Jaebum’s eye kept on narrowing. Can he distract the other by telling him his shooting today went well? Probably not, since it concerns Jaebum’s favorite child.

“Well?”

“Uh—No…?”

“Jinyoung…”

“I suspected it, alright!” He sighed, putting the empty plate on the table and the tongs on the heep of pasta in the middle of their dinner table.

Jinyoung recalled the times Woojin would accompany him to JYPE, and he thought the boy was being nice by driving him there, but then he also remember Chan accompanying Jaebum to his movie set, and he thought that Chan is being an angel.

But then he may or may not have caught the two boys kissing in the changing room.

He was so glad that he’s an actor that he barely reacted to them and pretended not to see anything.

“I’m sorry.” He blurts.

After a while, Jaebum didn’t make any reactions, but then the older sighed, before he scooped some pasta onto Jinyoung’s plate.

“I’m not mad, Jinyoung-ah, really, it’s just… I just realized who made Chan so sad that he produced such heart-breaking songs.” He murmured.

Ah, that’s true. He remembered when 3rach released its 4th album, and there was this ballad song that made Jinyoung cry when he listened to it the first time. Even in general, the whole album is sad. He should’ve realized that was the time where Woojin and Chan stopped visiting their house for dinners.

But then a realization hit him.

Jinyoung smiled softly as he stared at Jaebum’s troubled expression from across the table, “Now, you’ve really imprinted on the boys, Bummie.”

“What?”

“Are you honest to god annoyed that Woojin dumped your favorite kid?”

Jaebum scrunches his nose adorably, “It was _your_ kid who dumped mine!”

_What the fuck?_

“Woojin’s an adult and he’s not my kid!” Jinyoung retorts back.

“Yeah? And you didn’t give a long ass speech on his 27th birthday last month?” Jaebum challenged, smirking back.

Ah shit, his husband is right. Jinyoung can feel himself flustered while Jaebum has a very satisfied look on his face. The asshole.

“Well I won’t defend him since he’s not my kid.”

“Whatever you say, baby, whatever you say.”

After their dinner, both of them had sat on the living room couch. Jaebum had his arm around Jinyoung while he laid his head on Jaebum’s chest, idly playing his phone and telling the other about his day.

“The shooting was nice and smooth, Minnie gave me all the pointers I needed as a doctor.”

“Sounds like you’re imprinting on Wonpil’s baby brother.”

“I’m not, you asshole, just because the kid is very kind, and smart doesn’t mean i’m imprinting on him.” He muttered. Annoyingly, enough, Jaebum just raised an eyebrow on his statement.

“How long have you been following him in the hospital, a month? See, soon enough you’ll be inviting him for dinner.”

“You’ve been inviting the boys for dinner since ages ago, not to mention the girls! It doesn’t help that Yeji looks _exactly_ like you, Hyunjin too, not to mention you let Jisung cry on your favorite shirt. It’s like now you have nine children. That’s not including your cats.”

“ _We_ have nine children.” Jaebum countered, before sighing, “Alright fine, shit, i admit i’ve imprinted on them. They debuted when I got the promotion! And it’s not like I can leave Jisung crying, he looks so sad.”

What a shitty defense, but Jinyoung can’t really fight Jaebum on this, he’s seen Jisung’s sad face and Jinyoung is not immune to it either. The amount of times the kids had dinner or crashed their house was unbelievable to the point the tabloids questions Hyunjin and Yeji’s parentage.

“Besides, they’re just obsessed as I am with you.”

_Cute_ , Jinyoung thought, pecking Jaebum’s cheek.

“You mean Hyunjin, right?”

“No, that boy is on another level. He has posters of you in his dorm room, Jinyoungie, big ass posters and a cardboard picture of you. Even I don’t do that.”

That was a lie, Jinyoung thought, thinking back at his own pictures and posters and whatever _JINYOUNG_ that Jaebum had bought on each of his promotions.

Jinyoung recalled the first time he meets Hyunjin. The boy had been a mess of lanky limbs and stuttering words, but the admiration in his eyes were so raw and visible that Jinyoung can’t help but coo and brings the boy under his wing.

He’s not telling Jaebum that he’s been texting the boy every now and then to ask about his well-being.

“And don’t act like you don’t know, i know you text him sometimes.”

Oh well, nothing to hide then.

“Okay, so I might’ve imprinted on them too.” He admits. Jaebum made a pleased noise as he settles back on the couch, putting his head on top of Jinyoung as he continued to watch the television.

Jinyoung drops his phone to focus on the TV, showing a young blond boy with freckles baking cookies.

“Since when did you begin to watch cooking channel?”

“This isn’t a cooking channel, it’s a random channel.”

“You barely watch youtube videos when it doesn’t concern 3racha or itzy.” Jinyoung blinks as the boy speaks with a low baritone and a heavy accent.

“Yeah, but the boys want to appear here.” Jaebum said, “And I may or may not have found Felix’ content interesting.”

He sounds restricted as if he wants to end the conversation, so Jinyoung rasied an eyebrow before he voiced his question.

“That’s all?”

Jaebum shifts.

“Changbin may or may not have a crush on him.”

Ah, alright. Jinyoung’s brain racked up on the information he knows about Changbin. They boy was kind and pretty straight forward, one thing Jinyoung had liked about him the first time they met. There’s no beating around the bushes with him and Jinyoung loved that.

He glance at the screen and was greeted by Felix’ kind smile, and he snorted. He’s not really surprised that Changbin is whipped by this soft looking boy.

“Not surprised, really.”

“Thought so.”

Jinyoung stares at the TV and a surge of fondness washes over him as Felix describe to them the taste of his cookies. And that was when a stray thought finds its way into Jinyoung’s mind.

It’d be nice to raise a kid of his own.

—

Chan can feel the panic bubbling in his chest when he watches Hyunjin land on the ground with his arm twisted in a very odd angle.

“Hyunjin-ah!”

He walks quickly forward, sitting on the floor to position Hyunjin better, before the boy let out a pained cry.

_Shit_.

Chan turned around to see Jisung blinking in tears while Changbin looked at Hyunjin with unabashed horror in his eyes. Somehow, the sight made him panic more and his words stocks in his throat. Thankfully, Minho worked quickly, he walked forward to crouch on Hyunjin’s other side before he addressed the rest of them.

“Bin, get Youngjae hyung, now! Jisung, go outside and ask for medic!”

What started as a fun gathering with Minho to learn some dance moves and talk about going on Felix Felicis turned into a tragedy when Hyunjin convinced them he could jump like an acrobat. He’s not wrong, he can jump and twist like some olympic gymnast.

But apparently, he can’t land safely without a mat.

“Hyung, hyung it hurts!” Hyunjin groaned, trying to life his left hand where it was seated on Chan’s thighs.

“I know Jinnie, just hold it for a minute alright?” He said.

“Shouldn’t we take him to the hospital?” Minho asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“I’m too scared to move him.” Chan admits, as he tried to calm Hyunjin who was writhing in pain. “Calm down, Jinnie, Youngjae hyung will get here soon and Jisung will call the medic team.

He hopes that the medic team will be on the building, since it was fucking sunday.

“Hyung, i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought—” Hyunjin choked on a sob.

“You jump like a champ, Hyunjin!” Minho said, “But you landed wrongly.”

“Don’t do that without a mat if you’re not sure you can do it correctly.” Chan sighed, pushing Hyunjin’s long blond hair away from his face. “We don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Minho begin talking about his cats to calm the younger boy down before the door bursts open, Jisung went in with panic visible on his face.

“The medic team aren’t here, hyung—”

The door bursts open once again, and Youngjae hyung, Producer Im and his husband entered, along with an unfamiliar face who quickly strides forward, holding a a leather bag.

“Oh shit, is that Jinyoung hyung…” hyunjin mumbled through his pain.

“You’re dying and that’s what you’re thinking?” Minho snorts.

“I’m dying?!” Hyunjin screeches.

Before Chan can say anything, the unfamiliar boy sits next to Chan, offering a curt but polite smile to him. “I’m a Doctor, let me check on…”

“Hwang Hyunjin.” Chan blurts, the heaviness in his chest quickly lifts as the boy said that he was a doctor.

“Right, hello Hyunjin, I’m doctor Kim, let me check your arm alright, tell me when it hurts.” He said.

Chan watched from the sidelines as the young doctor poke and prodded Hyunjin’s arm while the boy made some pitiful noises, before a soft touch landed on his shoulder.

“How in the world did he manage to hurt himself?” Jaebum hyung asked, looking angry and terrified at the same time. “I thought you guys were just dancing?”

Chan shares the sentiment.

“He wants to do some cart-wheel, but like the ones Jackson hyung showed us.” Chan admits. He watch as their Exec face-palmed and his husband just rubbed his arms tiredly. “I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t know something—”

“None of us could’ve predicted this, Chan.” Jinyoung pipes in, patting Chan’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I’m glad you’re here with Doctor Kim.” Jaebum said, glancing at Jinyoung affectionately. The moment felt to private Chan looked away.

He stared as Doctor Kim asses Hyunjin and Minho talked about his cats, not to distract Hyunin anymore, just because he liked talking about his cats.

“Will he be alright, hyung?” Changbin asked, appearing next to Chan.

“The sound was so loud when he landed.” Jisung murmured, flanking Chan’s other side.

Chan pursed his lips, Doctor Kim hadn’t said anything, so he stepped forward to watch as the Doctor calmly applied some stuff on Hyunjin’s hand. Doctor Kim turned around and gesture some of them to come closer.

Chan crouched beside him while Jaebum hyung crouched across him, taking Minho’s now vacant space.

“I don’t have any local anesthesia, so I gave him some tranquilizer, he’s going to be talking nonsense in a few minutes.” He explained. “Hyunjin dislocated his shoulder and I think he has a fractured radius bone, but we won’t know for sure before an x-ray.”

“Okay, so is he alright now?”

Doctor Kim nods, “No head injury just probably a much bruised thigh and I’ve put back his shoulder. The pain is coming from the weird angle of the fracture. Now I’m going to realign his bone so it won’t hurt as much when we get him to the hospital.”

“Alright, thank you.” Jaebum nods.

Before Doctor Kim can say anything more, and before Chan can thank him, Hyunjin begins to speak.

“Oh my _gawd_ , I feel like—” He blinks, “I feel like floating, Chan! Channie hyung! Hyung, do you know you float after you break your arm?” He said, eyes big with wonder, tilting his head adorably.

“It’s the meds.” Doctor Kim explained, glancing at Chan apologetically.

“Woah who are you?” Hyunjin asked, looking at Doctor Kim with wonder in his eyes. Doctor Kim blinks, tilting his head.

“Me?”

“Yeah you.”

“Uh— Hi, I’m Doctor Kim.”

“Are you sure you’re not an angel?” Hyunjin blurts.

_“Oh my god_.” Jaebum groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Doctor Kim flushes, before he shakes his head in embarrassment.

“I’m certain I’m not Mr. Hwang.”

“Hyunjin, you can call me Hyunjin.”

“Riiiight. Well, Hyunjin, now i’m going to realign your bones so it won’t bother you too much, i’m guessing a part of it is hurting your muscles and it’s better to lessen the internal damage.”

Hyunin blinks as Doctor Kim begin grasping his arm, pulling a tensocrepe out of his bag.

“You’re so smart… and hot…” Hyunjin murmured.

“I’m recording this shit.” Jisung whispers from somewhere behind him, followed by Changbin’s loud noise of agreement.

“Jaebum hyung, no, Producer Im, can I like… get married? With Doctor Kim?” He blinks innocently.

Chan glanced at Doctor Kim who was red as a tomato, but he kept a straight face as he wrapped Hyunjin’s arm. Across him, Jaebum hyung was grinning like a mad man and Chan can hear Changbin, Jisung and Youngjae hyung laughing.

“Well have you asked Doctor Kim, Hyunjin?” Jaebum asked, playing alone.

“I thought you were in love with me, Hyunjin-ah.” Jinyoung hyun piped in from somewhere behind Chan.

“I’m sorry hyung, but Doctor Kim is so pretty.” Then Hyunjin begins to cry, “You’re so pretty Doctor Kim.”

“All wrapped up, Mr. Hwang, you can stop crying now or else I won’t call you Hyunjin.” He said teasingly, patting Hyunjin’s arm.

“Okay, okay…” Hyunjin said, blinking away the tears.

Slowly they begin to bring Hyunjin to a sitting position and then Seungmin and Jaebum walk him outside towards the car to bring him to the hospital.

“You have to let go of my arm now, Mr. Hwang.” The Doctor said.

Hyunjin pouts, but lets go anyways, “I might let go of your arm now but… but in the future, believe that I won’t… never let you go.” He said, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

“Alright romeo, time to get you all fixed up.” Changbin said, going inside the car with Youngjae hyung.

“Good bye, my love!” Hyunjin yells as the car drives away.

Chan turns around to face Doctor Kim, bowing at him deeply, “Thank you very much, Doctor Kim, we owe you big time!”

The boy shakes his head, “No, no it’s fine. It’s my job, it’s a good thing Jinyoung hyung asked me to accompany him.” He smiled.

“No, we owe you big time, because you saved our friend and now we have blackmail material.” Jisung grinned widely. “What’s your name?”

“Kim Seungmin.”

—

“Your kid has a big ass crush on my kid.”

Jaebum sips his hot chocolate quietly, as he stared at the television, this time, it shows Felix interviewing The Boyz, talking about some stuff that has been happening earlier and discussing it in a very intellectual way.

“Hyunjin’s your kid too.” Jaebum murmured.

Jinyoung roughly kicked his feet, even though he has his head on the crook of Jaebum’s neck, tucked so comfortably.

“Seungmin is my baby.” He muttered.

“He’s Wonpil kid brother, Jinyoung. We all know how territorial Wonpil is and you’re honest to God starting a custody battle?”

Jinyoung made a noise of annoyance and Jaebum rolled his eyes affectionately. Apparently, 2 months of following Seungmin to study for his new role as a Doctor, has made Jinyoung very attached to the kid.

Jaebum can’t really argue with that, the kid was adorable.

“We should get a baby.”

That was surprising.

Jaebum was silent as he thought over Jinyoung’s statement. Get a baby. They never talked about children, the thought never occurred to them. Jaebum and Jinyoung have their cats, and like Jinyoung said, they’re basically raising 9 kids.

“That’s so random.” he managed to say.

Jinyoung sighed, “I know, alright? It’s just… Is it baby fever? I don’t know. None of my friends are even pregnant!”

“We never talked about this.” Jaebum admits. “I thought the cats are our babies?”

“Well they are, but it’s just… I don’t know, it’s your fault you’ve imprinted so much on the boys!” Jinyoung huffed.

“Now it’s my fault? You were the one who brought Woojin to have dinner in our house most of the times.”

“Well it doesn’t mean that its off the table though.”

“No, it’s not off the table.”

Jaebum stares forward. All this time they’ve been taking care of teenagers, not babies. Teenagers can already speak, eat, and potty trained. They have a mind of their own and they’re certainly not as fragile as babies.

“Raising a baby is… very different from our experience of raising kids.”

Jinyoung shifts, lifting his head from Jaebum’s neck and sitting straight beside him. He takes Jaebum’s hand in his.

“I know. I won’t lie to you, hyung, I’ve thought about this several times for the past week.”

Of course he has, Jaebum thought, smiling fondly. Jinyoung was not one to hesitate, and he always think things through before discussing it with Jaebum, a trait he’s very fond of.

In a way, perhaps Jaebum had seen this coming since all those years ago when Jinyoung used to baby Jaebum’s brother, Yugyeom and his friend Bambam.

“I— should I give you time to think about it?” Jinyoung whispered softly from beside him.

Jaebum was quiet again, still staring at Felix’s wide smile and his adorable freckled cheeks. His parents must be proud that he have such a thriving youtube channel.

And in the end, that’s what convinced him.

He feels a smile tugs his lips, and he turned around to face the love of his life. Jinyoung tried to look calm, but there was no mistaking the anxiousness in his eyes. Slowly, Jaebum put his hand behind Jinyoung’s head, pulling him forward and kissing him softly.

The kiss was chaste and so full of love.

“No, I don’t need time.” Jaebum whispered as he move backwards, staring at Jinyoung’s hopeful eyes.

“Hyung…?”

“When should we go to the adoption agency?”

There was a very wide grin on Jinyoung’s face, and for a moment Jaebum’s heart skips a beat. It feels like falling in love all over again.

“I love you.” Jinyoung manages to say over his wide smile.

Jaebum’s weak heart fluttered.

“I love you more, baby.”

—

“Hi again everyone! Welcome back to Felix Felicis, your typical chaotic youtuber! Today, I have a special guest for you all, one of my most favorite boy band— yes, my favorite, my best friend could be the testament of this but he hates appearing on my channel, so just trust me! So, I welcome you, 3 rachaaaaa!”

Changbin felt his heart stutters at the sight of Felix’s warm smile. His freckled cheek was more lethal than he thought it’d be, and Changbin felt like collapsing at any time now.

Belatedly, he realized that his shock over Felix’s beauty had left him a silent statue.

Jisung, Chan and Hunjin had clapped their hands as they entered Felix’s camera, waving excitedly at the cam while Changbin was planted on the spot. It takes Hyunjin to pull him over so he can sit on the chair and wave at the camera.

“Hello everyone, we are—”

“ _3racha!_ ”

They all bowed down before they introduced themselves briefly. Changbin stole a glance at the host who was smiling very brightly, and since Changbin always watches Felix’s videos, he knows that the smile is genuine.

“So, i’m very excited to have you here, not only because one of the members are Australian like me!” Felix said to the camera, as Chan cheered along, “But like I said, i’m your biggest fan!” He said,ebfore pulling out all of their albums.

Like all of them. He has the deluxe edition and the normal once, he has their mini albums too. Changbin then realized that the baseball jersey that Felix was wearing was a 3racha merch.

“I’m sorry, this sounds selfish but can I get them signed?” he asked sheepishly.

Chan laughed heartily, “Absolutely!”

They all signed Felix’ albums as they chattered easily, Changbin commenting every once in a while but he can’t. Stop. Staring. At Felix.

“So, another surprising thing I figured, is that my birthday with Jisung is very close.”

“For real?” Jisung screeched, “Wait when is your birthday?!”

They begin screaming at the fact that they're basically twins while Hyunjin laughed happily. Before long Felix directed his attention at Hyunjin, asking him to teach him how to dance.

They all stand and begin to dance like Hyunjin, before Hyunjin and Felix start a meme dancing battle, leaving the rest of them breathless with laughter. Jisung is rolling on the ground and Chan is shaking his head. Changbin, is staring at Felix. Again.

“So anyways, how did you end up with that cast?” Felix asked off-handedly, but there was this oddly mischievous look on his face.

“Hyunjin thinks he’s spiderman, but he’s not really.” Changbin blurts before he can stop himself.

“That’s highly narcissistic of you, Mr. Hwang!” Felix said with a huff, and Hyunjin blushed. “Sounds like an interesting story, but it’s best not to let us get injured.”

“Hyunjin learned his lesson very well, Lix. But sadly, I think he’s now looking forward to go to the hospital.” Jisung pipes in.

“Oh?”

“ _Ahahaha_ , that’s so weird, Jisung what are you saying?” Hyunjin laughed awkwardly, before glaring at Jisung.

They continued on another topic when Hyunjin began calling Minho’s name on camera. Jisung has no fear since they are already official, but he’s still highly embarrassed.

“So, Changbin, what’s it like to be in a band with them?” Felix asked.

Looking at Felix straight in the eyes felt surreal. He can’t believe he’s a guest in Felix’s show and he can’t believe he’s talking to Felix. Was this how his fans felt like at a fanmeeting?

“It’s chaotic. Especially on our early days when Hyunjin and Jisung would fight all the time. It grates on both me and Chan, but we all know Chan hyung is god-sent.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Seo.” Chan huffed playfully, and Changbin winks at him.

They talked a bit more before Jisung decides to open his stupid, big, dumb mouth.

“Changbin loves to watch your videos?”

“What?” Felix blurts.

“He loves your videos— pretty sure he’s subscribing to you.”

Now, Changbin has two choices. Kill Jisung and say goodbye to his family and friends, or; kill himself and say goodbye to his family and friends.

“Really?” Felix asked, looking at Changbin with bright hopeful eyes, and there was this strange redness on his cheeks and neck.

Apparently, Changbin has another choice. Admit everything to Felix and get married.

“Y-yeah.” He blurts, “I followed your channel since— two years ago, I guess? I’m not quite sure, but your content has been so interesting, and you have a really great personality.” Changbin murmured, staring at the space behind Felix. “You can say I’m a fan.”

“Oh— oh god.” Felix mumbled.

Changbin braves himself to steal a glance at Felix and the boy is so, so red. It’s a good look on him, it really compliments his blonde hair and his skin.

“You know, believe it or not, you’re my bias in 3racha— I don't really do bias, but you are.” Felix admits.

_What_.

Is Changbin hearing the wrong thing?

“You guys are meant to be, I swear to God.” Hyunjin blurts.

Felix glanced at the camera, “I swear I'm not lying, you guys can ask my best friend slash roommate who is not here right now, but I am.” he said in a very serious tone.

“Aw, what happened to Aussie bros, Felix!” Chan jokes.

Felix laughed heartily before they talked again. Beside him, Changbin can feel Hyunjin nudge him insistently. He wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Changbin slapped his thigh in annoyance.

But there was no hiding the huge ass smile on Changbin’s face.

God, his cheeks are going to hurt.

—

“Well this video is adorable.”

Jaebum glanced down to look at his husband. Today, the both of them are lazing around in their bedroom. The television in front of them are playing 3racha’s visit to Felix Felicis and Jinyoung keeps snickering and squealing every few seconds.

“Even everyone can see Changbin is in love with Felix.”

“The boy can’t take his eyes off of him.” Jaebum groaned.

“It’s cute.” Jinyoung said.

“Were we like this?”

Jaebum feels Jinyoung shrugging, “I don’t know, I mean, people thought we were dating because of your MV.”

“Fair enough.”

Jinyoung watches quietly until a scene made him snort loudly, “Were they really trying to out Hyunjin’s love for Minnie?”

Jaebum glanced up at the paused screen, showing Hyunjin’s red face and gaping mouth, obviously him trying to do some damage control when Jisung nearly told the whole wide world about his embarrassing encounter with Doctor Kim.

“It was adorable.” Jaebum hums, “I’m rooting for them.”

“Are you really trying to marry your kids off?” Jinyoung snorts, sounding unimpressed.

“Hey, they’re adults without the no-dating contracts. Might as well say fuck you to the company by immediately dating.” He shrugs. “At least that theory landed me a hot as hell husband.”

Jinyoung turned as red as Hyunjin on the screen, before he muttered something about assholes, and playing the video again.

“I wonder who Felix’s roommate is.” He hums, “We have to confirm if his crush on Changbin is legit too.”

“His crush on who now?”

Jinyoung stared at him nastily, “On Changbin. Are you blind, now hyung?”

“What do you mean Felix’s crush on Changbin?” Jaebum blinks.

“I thought you’ve watches this?”

“Well yes?”

“AH, of course, you’re focusing so much on your boys.” Jinyoung said affectionately, “But really, look at Felix, he looks so whipped for Changbin too. He even gave the home-made cookies to Changbin even though Jisung won the mini game.”

Jaebum digests the information, before his mind recalls the scene where Felix may or may not stared at Changbin for far too long too.

“Ah…” he hummed, “I see what you mean.”

“Even the comment section agrees with me.” Jinyoung hums.

Jaebum continued reading some mails while Jinyoung laughed along to the interview. It’s nice to know that your husband is enjoying the content of their somewhat kids after a long day of discussion.

They spent the morning meeting up with Jackson and Mark to ask them about the adoption agency they had their daughter, little baby Brian. They talked over everything and what to prepare, and on their way to the adoption agency Jinyoung was already placing an order for a baby crib and clothes.

Jaebum thought they were moving so fast, but then each time he steals a glance at Jinyoung’s phone and gets a look at an adorable baby shirt, he feels the excitement within him firing up.

The lady had been kind and exuberant, Jihyo had asked them to fill in the formulir and asked for some data, which they both happily filled, and the result on whether they are accepted or not will be emailed soon enough.

Speak of the devil, Jaebum received an email.

“Young-ah, baby, we got an email from the adoption agency.”

Jinyoung quickly sits across Jaebum as he opens the mail. He scans it quickly before he lets out a loud yell, jumping forward to hug Jinyoung tightly and kissing his face.

“We made it!”

Jinyoung ripped his phone, reading it quietly before a tear escapes his eye.

“Jaebum…”

He mumbled, before kissing Jaebum, long and messy, and then hugging him tightly.

“Shit, babe, I can’t believe we’re on top of the list.” He said, picking up his phone from wherever Jinyoung had thrown it haphazardly in excitement.

“Guessed raising boybands and girlbands really pays of, huh?”

“So, does raising understudies and interns and co-stars.” Jaebum grinned, opening his arm and hugging his husband tightly.

God he felt so elated, it feels like Jaebum can fly or burst.

“We’re going to be parents.” Jinyoung said quietly, but there was this familiar wetness in his voice. Jaebum smiles fondly.

“Are you crying now, babe?”

“No. Shut up, asshole.”

—

“Are you honest to god telling that Changbin is hanging out at Felix’ right now?”

Jisung lifts his feet and puts it over Minho’s lap. Today is their last day off, and after a hectic month of promotions, they deserved a holiday. Hyunjin is on his way back from his home, while Jisung had went home for two days before coming back to the dorm to accompany his beloved leader.

“We’re on a house date and all you want to talk about is my friend?” Jisung pouts.

“Chan is literally right there.” Minho said sarcastically, “And if you keep that attitude I’ll love Chan more.”

“I’m not keeping you, Min.” Chan hollered from the kitchen.

“That’s a moot point, everyone loves Chan more than anything.” Jisung shrugs easily. Minho rolled his eyes, but he leans anyways to Jisung to kiss his cheek.

“So back to my question, Bin is out now with Felix?”

Chan appeared from the kitchen, bringing a tray of fruit and some milk over. Jisung scrambled away from his boyfrind to eat the strawberries that Chan had dipped into chocolate happily.

“Yup.” Chan said, grinning. “I mean—they’re still friends at this point, but who knows. Felix’s a good kid, and it’s nice to know he’s also from Aussie.”

“He’s like your long lost brother, honestly.” Minho mused, picking up some fruits and popping it into his mouth.

“Besides, Jaebum hyung seems hell-bent on getting us boyfriends.” Jisung hums.

“No shit, I thought he’s going to whack my ass for dating you but no, he gave me the shovel talk.” Minho groaned.

Chan laughed loudly, “Wait—for real?”

“Ask Jisung, it’s I’m some kind of rascal who’s about to steal his kid away.” Minho rolled his eyes, “It’s more amusing than threatening, especially when you’ve seen him act like a fool around Jinyoung hyung.”

That, Jisung had to agree.

The first time he met Producer Im, the man had been scary. Terrifying. Unapproachable. You name it. But then he remembers all the clips of Producer Im staring at his husband lovingly, and then suddenly he becomes Jaebum hyung.

“Sooner or later you’ll be invited to his annual christmas dinner.” Chan said, with an amused smile.

“Oh shit, he does that?”

“Every year.” Jisung nods.

“Do I need to prepare myself for Jinyoung’s shovel talk?” Minho sighed.

Jisung shakes his head and kissed Minho’s cheek, “No need babe. Jinyoung hyung is an angel, really. He’ll be the one holding Jaebum hyung’s leash.”

“Kinky, but probably true.”

Minho decides to put on 3racha’s interview on Felix Felicis, something that Jisung had watched again and again over the past months of their promotions. The interview was a hit, reaching more than 3 million views and Jisung was happy to see the positive comment on it.

“Do you read the comment section?” Minho asked.

Chan snorts and answers before Jisung could, “That’s how I spend my days.” He said, “And yeah, it’s chaotic as hell.”

“Really?” Jisung asked.

He’s not one to scroll down the comment section deep down, just seeing the top reviews and that’s it. But Chan was an avid researcher if not a stalker and he’s very invested on getting to know his fans.

“People are crying over the death of; hashtag-HyunBin but they’re also cheering for the rise of hashtag-ChangLix.” Chan said with excitement.

“Wow, no offense hyung, you sound like a real boomer.”

Chan pouts at his comment, but it didn’t deter him at all, “But it’s true! I mean, Changbin looks so in love.”

“You’re not wrong.” Minho comments as he stared at the television. Jisung nods quietly, agreeing with the elder.

Suddenly, the door opens and Hyunjin enters, smiling brightly at all of them. Clearly, his trip home really did him well, because gone was the bag under his eyes and he looked clean and well-fed.

“Hyunjinnie is back!” He yells.

“Disgusting.” Jisung quips.

Hyunjin made an annoyed noise before he tackled Jisung, and both of them brawled for a full whole minute until Jisung gives up. Minho and Chan didn’t even bat an eye.

“Here you go buddy.” He said, handing over some chocolate.

Jisung grins happily, and thanked his friend, so did Minho and Chan.

“You look so happy Hyunjin, what, did you meet Doctor Kim?” Minho teased, wiggling his eyebrows and winking shamelessly.

Hyunjin turns red, “No! Stop talking nonsense!”

“I never thought cute and quiet are your type, Jinnie.” Chan mused.

“He’s not my type. I don’t have a crush on Doctor Kim, I was high as a kite!” Hyujin scowls.

“Yeah, and you’re not following Seungmin on instagram, whatever you say best friend, really.” Jisung said off-handedly, munching a big piece of chcolate that Hyunjin had brought.

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Hyunjin muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Aye, we get it, Doctor Kim is cute as hell and he has a cute bum too.”

  
“Minho you literally have a boyfriend.”

“And said boyfriend has eyes and he agrees!” Jisung yelled, high-fiving Minho, before kissing his cheek again. “Go get that sexy puppy Doctor!”

Hyunjin put his hands on his face, obviously trying to hide his embarrassed face. Chan decides to take pity and rubs Hyunjin’s back affectionately, before the door bursts open once again.

Changbin comes in, with a full blown smile on his lips.

He looks—disgustingly enough. Jisung decides it was an okay look on him, better than the tired and gloomy expression he usually wears.

“Lover boy is back.” Chan teased.

“Get that D!” Minho hollered.

“Come on guys, don’t exaggerate, I was just hanging out at Lix’s.” He said, still grinning widely. “He made us cookies any ways.”

Changbin dropped a container filled to the brim with cookies, and Minho quickly clambers up to eat it.

“Well, how was it?” Jisung presses.

Now all of them are staring at Changbin curiously and Jisung had to slap his boyfriend’s back a few time to get his attention on Changbin. They’re all dying to know how far Changbin has progressed into winning Felix’ heart.

“Well—it’s okay. I mean, we’re very good friends now.”

They all groaned.

“Hey, I’m planning on being friends first alright? Let’s take it slow and see where it goes. I barely know him.”

“You know all about him hyung, you’re obsessed with his youtube channel.” Hyunjin groaned.

Changbin pouts, “Alright, fair. But—I have some interesting news.”

They were all silent, but there was this huge grin on Changbin’s face. There’s a hint of mischief and Jisung is quickly wary, but then he noticed that Changbin’s look was directed to Hyunjin.

“Lix is asking us to hangout next month—with his best friend.” He said, grinning widely.

“You look shady, spill the beans.” Minho murmured.

Changbin laughed lightly, “We’ll see next month, and you’re invited too, Min, so clear your schedules.”

—

Somehow, Jaebum managed to figure out that 3racha are planning to hang out Felix Felicis’ but since their schedule had become so tight, Jaebum offered his place as a common ground for them to meet up.

The ruse was that they had to talk about the new album at Jaebum’s, and later Minho and Felix can come by to have dinner, along with Felix’ best friend who Jaebum begins to suspect is someone they know.

“Hyung, you just want to meet Felix, right?” Chan asked, tilting his head with a soft smile on his face.

He’s not wrong, but it’s not like Jaebum’s about to admit that.

“No, I’m being an awfully kind Exec to you boys, and offering you delicious homemade meal, courtesy of my beloved husband.”

The moment is pretty accurate, since Jaebum is dying to get to know Minho and Felix is complacent enough to go with the plan. It’s like hitting two birds with one stone. Chan raised an eyebrow and h probably knows that Jaebum is scheming but keeps his mouth shut.

“It’s like hanging out with you friends, but your parents and uncles and aunts are around.” Changbin muttered.

“Hey, I’m a cool uncle.” Youngjae said.

“And I’m a cool Aunt.” Nayeon said, their creative director.

“See, they’re even agreeing with us now.” Jisung complained. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and ruffles Jisung’s hair.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll be out here in now time, I got plans.”

“Wait you’re leavinh?” Jinyoung asked from the kitchen, “Husband, how many meals am I supposed to prepare?”

There’s a warning in his voice and Jaebum’s brain short-circuits.

“Uh—“

“There are 7 of us including Lix’s best friend, two for you guys, and another two for Youngjae hyung and Nayeon noona. The rest are going home so in total—11 portions.”

“Thank you Channie you are an angel.” Jinyoung said, “By the way, I have a special guest coming so make it 12. Hyunjin dear, can you take out the plates, right thank you.”

Then he dissappeared into the kitchen again with Hyunjin.

Chan’s face suddenly turned white as paper, “Oh God, I hope the guest is not Woo—“

“If it really is him, I’ll make him eat in the garage. Or better yet, I’ll drive him home.” Jaebum said easily, putting his arm around Chan and dragging him into the living room to talk further about the album plans with Nayeon and Youngjae.

Jinyoung had roped Changbin and Jisung to help out in the kitchen with Hyunjin while they wait for the guests to come.

Somehow, Youngjae and Nayeon got dragged into the kitchen too because Jisung and hangbin managed to drop he fruit punch, so Jinyoung needs more man power while he yells at the two, which leaves Jaebum along with Chan.

“You seemed very happy these days, hyung.” Chan comments as he saved the conclusion of the discussion in his laptop.

That was a very astute observation, one that Jaebum knew Chan would see.

“I am happy. Jinyoung and I made a big decision together, and I couldn’t be any happier.” He said with a smile, earning him a curious glance from Chan.

“Curious and curioser.” Chan hums, “May I know what it is?”

This, Jaebum can’t say no to. Jinyoung was right, Chan is his favorite kid. One that can make him crumble all of his walls, leaving him as a very soft person. Perhaps it was because he had known Chan for so, so long and that he basically watched the kids grow.

And in return, Chan had known him since he was still a solo singer, and when he proposed to Jinyoung, right until he got married to Jinyoung, Chan was there.

“We’re adopting.” He blurts, before he can think any further.

_Well shit, Jaebum, Jinyoung will definitely kill you. Didn’t you guys promised you’ll tell the kids together?_

Chan made a noise of surprise and there was this elated look on his face, he jumps and hugs Jaebum tightly, and immediately his regret disappears. God, if Jinyoung knows Chan’s reaction would be like this the other would probably tell Chan too.

“Holy shit—congratulations hyung! I can’t believe—oh god, congratulations!” There’s this wetness in Chan’s eye, but he looked very happy overall.

Perhaps Chan also holds him in as a very close friend in his heart.

Jaebum smiled at the younger, “Thank Chan.” He hums, “You’re ready to babysit for me, then?” He jokes.

“Absolutely.”

After a moment the door rings and quickly Jaebum humps from his couch. He’s going to open the door. Chan was about to stand but Jaebum gestures him to sit down.

“Babe get the door—no, you kids are cleaning that stain on the carpet—don’t complain wy I put the carpet there!”

Jaebum rolled his eyes affectionately, “On it, Jinyoung-ah! Chan, go help your clueless friends before my husband decides to ban all of you from this house.”

Chan looked horrified by the prospect of not visiting Jaebum anymore, he nods and quickly scampers into the kitchen.

Alright, time to meet the boyfriends.

Jaebum opens the door and went face to face with Lee Minho. The boy was wearing a shirt and a black blazer, overall he looked nice and not too well-dressed. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Hi, Minho.” Jaebum greets, not really smiling, just wearing his default bored expression.

“Hello, Mr. Im.” Minho greets, offering a too sweet smile that reminded Jaebum of his younger brother Yugyeom.

“Those are for Jisung?” He asked, gesturing at his flowers.

“No, actually, they’re for your husband.” Minho smiles. “May I come in?”

That’s nice, Jaebum decides, Jinyoung loves tulips, especially the peach colored ones. He nods, shifting aside and allowing Minho to enter the house. Behind Minho, Felix came into view.

Unlike the dancer, Felix was wearing a comfortable looking sweater and he’s wearing a bright grin on his face.

“I made cookies.” He smiled.

Yeah, Jaebum’s heart melted at the kid’s smile. “That’s very nice of you Felix, I’m sure they taste as good as they are in your videos.”

Felix turned bright red, looking embarassed and Jaebum stared at the boy in amusement. “You watched my videos.”

“Of course. My husband and I watched them every night.” He deadpans. “Come in.”

Felix was about to step in before a person tugged him from behind, causing a look of surprise then sheepishness to pass on his face.

“Oh, right, this is my best friend.” Felix said, shifting to the side. “Meet Kim Seungmin.”

Jaebum’s eye widened as he stare at the young boy in front of him. Kim Seungmin looked nothing like Doctor Kim, who looked like he hasn’t slept for days and with a permanent semi-scowl on his face.

Kim Seungmin looked like an adorable teenager, good-looking enough to be in a boyband, especiall dressed in a comfortable shirt and a beret.

“Uh—Hi Mr. Im. Lix told me to dress up?” He greets him with a bow.

Oh, Hyunjin will be ecstatic.

“So, I’m guessing you’re Jinyoung’s special guest too?”

“Well, I did texted Mr. Park on why the gathering took place in the same address where your house is.” He shrugs easily.

Smart kid, Jaebum grinned.

“Alright, come on in.”

Jaebum leads the two in, where Minho was already lounging on the couch with Jisung, cuddling into each other and for a half-second Jaebum was tempted to call them out for being too close, but Jisung is an adult.

And it’s not like they’re going to make out on the couch, right?

“Jisungie!” Felix squealed, “My twin bro!”

“Aye, Lixie!” Jisung leaped from his couch, and then stops as he stared at Seungmin. “Holy shit—I didn’t believe it when Minho hyung told me who the guest was but—“

Seungmin shifts on where he stands but raised his hand to wave, “Nice to meet you, I’m Seungmin.” He said slowly.

“Oh my—yes! Welcome, Minnie!” Jisung beamed, leaning forward to hug both Felix and Seungmin.

After that Jaebum called everyone from the kitchen to gather, since Jinyoung also finished preparing the table along with Youngjae and Nayeon.

Minho made a quick introduction of him, Felix and Seungmin, and Jaebum watch in amusement as Jinyoung smirked, and Hyunjin can’t stop gaping. Chan looked very pleased that Jinyoung’s special guest turned out to be Doctor Kim and Youngjae and Nayeon just nod along.

“Close your mouth Hyunjin, it’s very unattractive.” Jaebum whispered.

The boy quickly clamped his mouth shut, before eyeing Jaebum in annoyance, “Whatever hyung.”

“It’s your future husband right there, Jinnie.” Jinyoung adds, thought you wanna marry him?”

Hyunjin flustered, ducking down and hunching his shoulder in embarrassment. Jaebum silently laugh at the display while Jinyoung coo at him.

They continued on to have dinner, Jaebum and Jinyoung being the amazing host they are, preparing delicious meal and leaving the kids alone in their conversation, opting to talk to Youngjae and Nayeon instead.

It was amusing really, to see that Seungmin had no embarrassment nor fear when he talked to Hyunjin, inly raising and eyebrow or tilting his head in confusion each time the idol looks away or duck his head down in embarrassment.

It’s hilarious how much Hyunjin had lost his confidence in front of little Doctor Kim.

“What are you staring at?” Jinyoung whispred from beside him. In front of him, Youngjae and Nayeon are engrossed in a conversation concerning Itzy’s newest album style.

“Hyunjin’s so embarassed.” He whispered back.

Jinyoung snorts, “I thought he’d be such a suave heart-throb, but no.”

“He has a lot to learn if he’s really going to sweep Doctor Kim of his feet.”

\--

When Seungmin came one home that one day, red in the face even after a long shift in the hospital, and proceeds to throw himself on the bed and scream into the pillow, Felix knew something was wrong.

There was no way Seungmin would willingly throw himself onto the bed still dressed in his dirty work clothes, it’s too dirty and so unlike him.

So Felix quickly turns off his vlive with an excuse to ‘attend his best friend who is acting very worrisome’ that did the trick.

So prepared with a dry towel, Felix entered his best friend’s room, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed where screaming is still screaming into his pillow, pounding his fist repeatedly.

He’s not quite sure of what to do, since this is a very odd reaction. If something bad happened to his patient, Seungmin will become distant and a bit spacey, and if he had a bad day at the hospital he’ll begin to cook angrily, and if he fought with Wonpil hyung than Seungmin will tell Felix all about it, and how he is right.

For a moment, he considers calling Wonpil hyung, but decides against it. The pianist must be busy.

“Min, you okay?” he asked, patting Seungmin’s shoulder.

There was a muffled noise and Felix rolled his eyes. A hard-ass he may be, Seungmin is still an awkwardly adorable person.

“I can’t hear you, Min.”

After a beat, Seungmin lifts his head and turn around, so now he’s lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“I’m dirty—can I sleep in your room?” He asked.

“Of course.” Felix shrugged easily.

Seungmin stayed quiet, but there was no mistaking the blush high on his cheeks and how his lips is in a deep scowl. Felix wonders what happened.

“What did… Did Doctor Na asked you on a date?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes and playfully slaps Felix’ arm.

“No—what makes you say that?”

Fair enough, since Seungmin find the other Doctor to be more of a nuisance instead of a handsome boy who clearly wants to be between Seungmin’s legs.

“Dunno, I mean—you look so embarrassed, I thought that Doctor Na propositioned you or something like that.”

“No it’s…” Seungmin pursed his lips, “You know Jinyoung hyung has been following me around to study for his role, right?”

Felix nods, remembering the day he got more excited than Seungmin when Wonpil told him that Park Jinyoung, the famous actor, wants to follow Seungmin around for his current role as a Neurosurgeon.

Seungmin was still a resident, but he has a very outstanding track records, and he’s not as busy as his seniors to have Jinyoung tail him around.

“Well, I accompanied him to JYPE today after lunch.” Seungmin begins.

“Wait— _holy shit_! Did you meet 3racha?! Seungmin you asshole, did you meet 3racha—“

Felix was jumping up and down in excitement and clutching Seungmin’s hand tightly, in return shaking’s Seungmin’s whole body.

“Well—yes—“

“Holy Shit! _SEUNGMIIIIN_!” Felix hollered, gone was his worry for his best-friend’s wellbeing, replaced by his inner fanboy for a certain 4 membered boyband. “How is it? How was them? Is Changbine fine? Like—fine fine? He’s got _guns_ —“

“Lix relax.” Seungmin sighed, “They’re human, if that explains enough.”

Felix was still grinning widely, “I cannot believe you get to meet them.”

“You meet idols on daily basis, Lix, they come to your youtube channel. You’ve met Han Jisung’s boyfriend.”

“Yeah—but I’m crazy over 3racha since they debuted. You’ve seen my room.” He shrugs easily, and Seungmin just nods along. “So—is that why you’re so flustered? Are you finally joining me as a 4racha? You can’t just be a myday.”

Seungmin frowned, “Wonpil is my brother. Day6 will always be number 1 to me.”

Felix rolled his eyes, Seungmin’s obsession with is brother’s group is adorable, even if he fight with said brother some times.

“Well? How was 3racha?”

Seungmin’s eye darts up, and the blush is back. “They’re… okay.”

Ha, something did happen with 3racha. There’s no way Seungmin’s going to get flustered just by meeting a bunch of attractive people. “How was Hyunjin? I remember you said he was handsome.”

Seungmin becomes more and more flustered. A-ha, jackpot, so something did indeed happened, something concerning 3racha’s tallest member.

“Ah, so it was Hyunjin then…” Felix said sagely, rubbing an invisible beard.

Seungmin gave him an accusing glance, but doesn’t proceed to deny Felix’ words. Smart of him to do so, since it would be futile. Felix knows him too well.

“Well…”

Then Seungmin tells Felix what had happened during his visit to JYPE. How he got dragged along with Jinyoung to fix Hyunjin’s arm, followed by the weird high as a kite flirting by Hyunjin, going as far to ask him to marry him.

“ _Holy shit_.”

“Holy shit indeed.”

“I can’t believe Hwang Hyunjin, Korea’s, if not International, heart-throb asked you to marry him. What—I can’t… What the fuck. I’m so proud of you?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, the scowl was gone and there was this mischievous little smile on his lips.

“Min, you’re living the fangirl dream—oh my god, I can’t—I can’t believe this really happened.” Felix gaped.

“I won’t say I’m not flattered, I mean, it was embarrassing—but he was adorable so…” He shrugs.

Felix continued to tease Seungmin throughout the night, enjoying the fact that his best friend actually enjoys Hyunjin’s flirting even though the boy was high as a kite. It felt like a dream, really, never in his wildest thought he’d expected something like that to happen to his best friend.

He wonders when his chance will come to see 3racha live.

Sure, he’s been to their concerts, and Felix Felicis is an established channel to invite idols, but he feels so inferior compared to 3racha.

Little did he know, tomorrow he’ll received an email that will grant his wish.

\--

Jaebum went back to his house tired and worn out. He’s been fighting the head CEO to delay 3racha’s comeback since the boys needs a break and coming to various shows seemed to be enjoyable for them.

Not to mention, he had to produce Itzy’s newest song, so yeah, it’s been one heck of a day.

Jaebum had a container of soup from Chan’s favorite restaurant and some fruits that he knows the kids likes. Slowly he inches into his living room where he can see Chan slouched on the couch, leaning to Jinyoung who was talking to him about something.

“He’s cute isn’t he?” Jinyoung whispered.

“He sort of looks like Jaebum hyung…”

“I know—baby Jeongin’s just 2 months old and he already looks like my husband.”

Jaebum smiles fondly, and enteres the living room, making his presence known to the both of them.

“Thought we were planning on telling the kids together?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

Chan looked embarrassed while Jinyoung scowled at him, “You’re the one who told Chan first, you dickwad. And besides, he’s sick, he needs something to cheer him up.”

Jaebum shrugs and put the continer of soup in front of them, to which Chan moved to unwrap the plastic. Jinyoung stands and begins puttering around the kitchen to grab some plate and perhaps make some tea.

“How is he?”

Jinyoung puts the kettle on the stove as he speaks, “Better, obviously. How are the rest of 3 racha?”

“Well—Jisung went home, and Changbin is at Felix’ probably. He said something about visiting—ah shit, how would I know I’m not their manager.” Jaebum snorts.

“No, of course, you’re their Dad.”

Jinyoung had a mischievous smile on his face and since Jaebum can’t really argue with him, he sweeps down to steal a kiss from his husband.

“You’re their other Dad too.”

It was an unspoken agreement between Jaebum and Youngjae to let Chan crash at their place each time he got sick. Sure, Chan is a 27 year old man, but he’s so shit at taking care of himself, and to leave him in a dorm with his bandmates just heightened the risk of him getting poisoned.

Sure, Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin means well, but they can’t cook to save a life, and they fight over which medicine is best. They’ll end up overdosing Chan instead and Jaebum;s not prepared to lose his favorite leader and producer.

And since Youngjae is still too busy arranging 3racha’s schedule, it was Jaebum’s responsibility to let the kid crash his house.

“How was shooting?”

“The camera died and I had to shoot another scene with Woojin.” Jinyoung shrugs. “But it was easy, I mean—I’ve shoot a lot of scenes with him since his debut days, so it was easy to get it right.”

“Nice, I’m glad you’re happy, since you were so anxious about it.” Jaebum grinned, “Can’t wait to see my husband as a hot Doctor fighting the zombie apocalypse.”

“I hate hospitals.” Jinyoung sighed, “But thankfully Seungmin is kind and patient, if not too straight-forward.”

“As a doctor should be.”

Jinyoung sends him a wry smile and suddenly the door-bell dings. Jaebum frowned at the late intrusion, he glance at the clock, showing past 9 P.M. He wonders who might visit their house at this time.

“You ordered something?” Jaebum asked, and his husband shakes his head. “Alright I’ll get the door, make sure the kid eats.”

Gingerly he walked back to the front door of their quaint but modern house, and with a frown he watched as Chan stood in front of the door awkwardly.

“What are you doing here? Get back to the couch.” Jaebum reprimands.

Chan sends him a sheepish smile, looking paler than he is and very tired, but he stands aside to let Jaebum pass. For a beat he stared at the leader of 3racha, who showed no signs of moving, just accompanying Jaebum to greet the door.

He rolled his eyes and unlocked the door.

An action he quickly regrets. In front of him, stood Woojin, looking tired and so, so dead. On another day, Jaebum was fine to let the man inside his house to probably consult with Jinyoung, but Chan is in his house right now.

“Woojin.” Chan breathed.

The man in question blinks, “Chan…?”

The situation becomes awkward and Jaebum was not about to let Chan gets too exposed to the cold night air, so he shifted to the side.

“Get inside, Kim.” He said gruffly.

Woojin tears his eyes away from Chan, he bowed stutteringly, greeting him as he entered the house. Jaebum locks the door and sighed, it’s going to be a long night. Jaebum was about to approach the living too but he stared at the entrance hallway instead, listening to the two talk.

“ _What are you doing here?”_

“ _I’m sick—Jaebum hyung offered to play caretaker_.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes at Chan’s soft admittance, he’s not playing care-taker, because he literally is their care-taker.

“ _You look awfully good for someone who’s sick_.”

The smooth motherfucker.

“ _I—how are you, Woojin? You look—very, very tired. Are you alright_?”

Woojin let out a soft laugh, “ _Always so caring aren’t you Chan_?” He said softly, with too much affection that Jaebum felt bad for eavesdropping. But not really, since Woojin is a dumbass who dumped Chan.

There was silence before Woojin speaks again.

“ _I—I just want to talk with Jinyoung hyung_.”

“ _Oh… alright—I mean, Jinyoung hyung does live here_.” Chan was quiet for a moment befor ehe speaks again, “ _Well how are you?_ ”

A soft talk begins between Chan and Woojin, so Jaebum quickly walks inside the living room, ignoring the two exes and entering the kitchen, effective immediately stopping his husband from entering the living room.

“Is that—is that Woojin?” Jinyoung blinks, his eyes wide and sort of horrified. It’s an adorable look on him, something Jaebum might coo at but not in this dire situation.

“Yes.” He hissed, “How is your kid visiting this late-night and you don’t know?”

Jinyoung pouts, “My phone is dead, and I didn’t bother checking.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Out of all nights today is the day he chose to visit.”

They peaked from the kitchen, watching as Woojin sits on the couch across from Chan, where the blonde is leaning on the head-rest, staring at Woojin with so much emotions in his eyes. Jaebum was tempted to put Chan to bed but he seemed so content at the moment.

“Is Woojin having troubles in shooting? He looks so worn out.” Jaebum whispered.

Jinyoung eyebrow crinkled as he must’ve recalled the day, “Well, not that I know of. Maybe it’s family problems? Sometimes he pretends to consult some things about his friend but really, it’s about him.”

Ah, well that explains why the kid looked so tired.

“Should we intervene?” Jinyoung whispered.

“Let’s not ruin the moment.”

“But what if like—they get back together?”

That’s a horrible thought Jaebum didn’t want to entertain for any second longer. Why would Jinyoung even say that?

“What are you talking about? Chan can definitely do better.”

He didn’t see Jinyoung’s affectionate eye roll and amused smile since he’s too focused on glaring at Woojin, and praying that the Gods are doing everything in their will to stop them from getting back together. They both deserved someone who can give them their all.

Put a tired, worn-out, busy idol and producer of one of the most famous boyband in the world and a young, famous if not too restricted actor together. Nothing good can benefit from their relationship, besides break-up song and an A-plus acting in a heart-breaking scene.

Come to think of it, it sounds like him and Jinyoung. _What the fuck_.

Something must;ve shown in his face because Jinyoung sighed and picked up Nora from the floor, scratching her ear quietly.

“You’re so childish, you know that hyung?”

“Shut up.”

\--

Woojin first meet Chan when both of them were 23 year old. Chan was in his second year since his debut in 3racha, and Woojin is playing in a ground breaking drama as Park Jinyoung’s younger brother.

They become acquainted when Chan had drove Jaebum to set to visit Jinyoung.

It was safe to say they hit it off right away when Woojin accidentally walks into Chan and dropping his cold Americano all over Chan’s black get-up.

They exchange numbers and Woojin lets Chan borrow his soft baby-blue sweater. To be fair, it looks better on the other boy. With that, a secret friend ship was formed between them, something Woojin had cherished so much.

When Chan’s dating ban had been lifted, for some reasons, Woojin had kissed him, and then one thing led to another and then he’s calling Chan boyfriend, and filing his chat with love and kiss emojis.

They were so disgustingly in love that Changbin rolled his eyes everytime they get cuddly, and Jisung had whistled and cat-called them, and Hyunjin had shamelessly called them mom and dad. Later on, Minho joined the band-wagon and sends them a nasty lookk at their PDA.

It was all fun and games for a year, until they became so busy.

Woojin was playing in movies then, requiring him to travel overseas and 3racha was on a tour. Talking with Chan had become scarce and they’re both to tired most of the times to do so.

It reached to a point where they both stopped talking.

Woojin was tired. Apparently, confessing to someone is not the hard part. The hard-part is when you have to keep the relationship going, to keep it alive. Chan had been texting him at random times to let him know how he is.

But Woojin was too tired.

He hit a slump when one of his movies weren’t doing so great.

And perhaps Woojin’s biggest regret was to decide something so impulsively without much thought when he’s in a bad situation and not in his right mind.

He dumped Chan over a text when they’re thousands of miles across each other.

**Channie <3**: _i hope we can still be friends. goodluck woojin, all the best for your future endeavors._

That had been Chan’s last massage for him.

Then maybe after that he got too swamped up by work to not be affected by their break up. But then three months later in a drama with Jinyoung when he was shooting a crying scene, Woojin had broken down for real that he couldn’t stop crying for hours.

“Are you okay Woojinnie?” Jinyoung had asked worriedly.

He can’t even speak.

After that, Jinyoung had brought him home and he crashed on the Im-Park’s couch. Jaebum was looking at him with worry but said nothing, just offered him a warm cup of tea and a plate of soup.

He can’t even look at Jaebum in the eye without feeling guilty.

So really, the last place he thought of meeting Chan is at the infamous Im-Park’s couch. Chan was holding his hand as he listen to Woojin pour his heart out.

How his father is sick in the hospital, and how his mother is giving up on their father’s health that she stopped eating—

It was a mess.

By the end of it Woojin was crying, and he feels so, so guilty. He dumped this god-sent angel over a text, stopped talking to him for a year, and now he’s taking over his time and energy when Chan’s supposed to be resting and healing.

He almost wished Jaebum had closed the front door as soon as he saw him.

“Come here, Wooj.” Chan said softly, opening his arms.

And because Woojin needs basic human comfort, and perhaps because a little part of him will always be in love with Chan, he leans forward and drops his whole weight on the other.

Slowly, Chan’s arm encricles him, engulfing him in a very warm hug.

“You’re so warm.” He mumbles wetly.

Chan let out a chuckle, “I’m sick, remember?”

“Shit.”

“Yeah shit. You better not catch on whatever this is I’m sick off.” Chan shrugs easily, “But you don’t get sick easily don’t you?”

No, he doesn’t.

They talked again, as if Woojin hadn’t dissappeared for 1 year and Chan hadn’t make such songs that paints him as this evil, neglectful boyfriend.

God, he missed Chan. And he said so out loud.

Chan raised an eyebrow, “You’re the dumbass who disappeared.”

“I felt so shitty after dumping you.”

There was this pained look on Chan’s face, something that only happens when he’s about to lash out or yell angrily, a very rare display but something Woojin has seen before.

“You were right to disappear for a while. I was so angry at you, you know?” He admits, “But then you must feel like shit too, so I stopped contacting you either.”

But he remembers that a few months ago Chan starts to send him some texts, mostly just an image of an adorable puppy that really serves no means, but his heart warms up each time he received it.

“I guess we’re both at fault.” He mumbled.

“That break up was shitty—but Woojin you’re still my best friend. I guess the dissappearing act is the one that annoys me the most. You’ve been a part of my life since we were 23.”

Woojin agrees.

The way Chan is suddenly missing from his life really rips a part of him away. He never felt so lonely, even though he’s surrounded by his fans and colleagues.

“I’m sorry.” Woojin sighes, he looks up to stare at Chan’s crescent eyes.

His forehead was covered by his bleached blond fringes, and he looked so, so young. He looked like he was when Woojin had spilled his Americano all over him.

“I guess I’m just a coward.”

Chan’s gaze softens, and his hand didn’t leave Woojin’s. “I’ll be happy to let you know that I’m friends with that coward, and if you insult him, I’ll have to punch you.”

Woojin cracks a genuine smile.

He’s glad that Jaebum didn’t close the door when he saw him.

“Well, I’ll let you know that the coward is sorry for being a dumb friend, and that he’s very, very lucky to have you.”

\--

Jaebum had dragged Changbin to assemble the baby crib.

Jinyoung thinks it was nepotisme and abuse of power as his superior, but the boy had come without much protest, going as far as dragging Minho along with him.

“Where are the others?”

“It’s going to be just us hyung, since Chan and Jisung are recording for the rest of the day and Hyunjin is discussing the new dance moves with Yugyeom hyung.”

Jinyoung let the two boys in, directing them towards the future nursery.

“Nice colors hyung.” Minho commented as soon as he enters, followed by Changbin’s loud whistle of approval.

In the center of the room, Jaebum was grinning madly, gesturing the around him. Obviously, he’s very proud of how he designed the room and picked the colors. Jinyoung was glad that his husband had won the argument on the colors.

The room was colorful, vibrant, but still dominated with pastel colors. It doesn’t have a monotone color and Jinyoung absolutely loved it.

“So when’s the baby coming?” Minho asked from where he was crouched on the floor, observing the pieces that will soon be built into a crib. Jinyoung prays that Minho and Changbin has brains to do the task.

“In a month—we have to get the house settled first before he arrives.” Jinyoung answered with ease, since his parents, Jaebum’s parents and his coworkers had asked him the same thing.

“Once again, you guys are monopolizing the tabloids.” Changbin said, “You’re everywhere again.”

“That’s because we’re the nation’s beloved power couple.” Jaebum said proudly.

“Ha, tell that to the Jung-Kim couple.”

Jinyoung frowned as he thought of junior, the so called Prince of Korea. Sure, Jaehyun has an adorable relationship with ballad singer Kim Doyoung, and they’re mostly reknowned for being extra private in their relationship especially after they adopted baby Jeno and Donghyuck.

But that doesn’t mean they got anything on the Im-Park couple. “We’re still the original Nation’s couple.”

“That’s because both of you are dramatic as hell.”

Maybe he needs to remind Changbin that he’s still his senior, and that his husband is his bss, but the boy ain’t wrong.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Jaebum sprints down stairs. Changbin and Minho raised an eyebrow curiously, but Jinyoung just shrugged. He knows who the guest is, and there was a reason why Jaebum had asked Changbin and Minho to come beyond claiming they’re like sons to him and exercising his rank as the Executive Producer to JYPE.

“We have another helper?” Changbin raised an eyebrow.

“God yes—fuck, I can’t really build this, Jinoyoung hyung, just let me play with your cats.” Minho pleaded.

“And honestly, I’m not surprised Min. But Jaebum wants you here so either you’re going to build that crib or you’re going to vacuum the floor, and _then_ you can play with the cats”

Minho looked torn but then he nods, “Vacuum it is, sir.”

Jinyoung grinned, “Good boy.”

For a moment there were noises coming up the floor, Jaebum sounded happy when he entertained the guest and then soon they entered the nursery.

Lee Felix was holding a camera and filming the whole thing.

“Hello! Today I have been invited to help Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung hyun fix their nursery along with my good friends, Changbin and Minho!”

Changbin was gaping and haven’t recovered, while Minho laughed, standing up and saying hello to the camera and greeting Felix. “Well I knew Jaebum hyung invited me here for a reason.” He murmured.

“Hello Changbin.” Felix said softly, directing the camera at the still stunned boy.

“I—er, yeah, hey Lix. And hey guys.” He waved his hand awkwardly.

Felix said a few words before directing the camera to Jinyoung, “And hello Mr. Park, our very generous host.”

“Hello!”

Jinyoung begin to talk to the camera, both of them doing the filming and the talking while Changbin and Jaebum tried to build the crib. They had a few troubles and Changbin and Jaebum kept on disagreeing on how to put the railing, and I the end it was Minho who figured it out.

After that they kept on shooting for the vlog about 2 more hours, which probably contains Minho’s passive aggressive teasing to Changbin, followed by Jaebum’s savviness in the kitchen, and Jinyoung chilling in the couch and talking about his upcoming drama.

But Jinyoung guessed it’s mostly filled with Minho playing with Jaebum’s cats. With Jaebum. On the floor. How embarassing.

“Hyung because I vacuumed the nursery, does that mean I’m going to be the God-father.” Minho had said.

Jinyoung wonders how the boy had so many guts, but then again he’s dating Jisung.

“Shit I never thought of that. We haven’t decide on the god-parents!” Jaebum said from the kitchen where he’s cooking with Felix.

“How are you the God-father? I know Jinyoung hyung and Jaebum hyung longer than you!” Changbin retorts.

Jinyoung thinks of the candidates of God-parents. He thought of his sisters, but he’s not really that close, and then he thought of Yugyeom, who is already the God-parents to Jackson’s kid. He wonders who his husband have in mind.

“Well hyung, between Minho-hyung and me it’s obviously me, right?” Changbin asked, smiling as sweetly as possible.

Jinyoung grinned, “Sorry Minho, but Changbin wins this round.”

Minho raised his hands. “Alright, fine, but I’m placing dibs on your next kid.”

What the fuck.

Jinyoung heard Jaebum’s confused yell from the kitchen, followed by Felix’s exuberant laugh. “Well, what do you think babe?”

“I’m thinking of Chan.” Jaebum hollered.

Of course he would suggest Chan, he thought, it was no surprise. Jinyoung watches with amusement at how quickly Changbin’s face melts into a pout while Minho smirked beside him, patting his back in a comforting manner.

“That’s not fair, there’s no way we can beat him in being someone’s God-parent.”

“Exactly.”

\--

Seungmin is tired.

He’s had a long shift at the hospital, covering his fellow residence, to the point where Jaemin’s incessant flirting became a comfort to him.

His morning shift had been normal, and Seungmin had been smiling a lot, a neat reminder that today will end well and he’ll arrive home happy and tired, and he can continue watching whatever it is Felix is invested to at the moment.

Probably more variety shows on 3racha, since he’s become more obsessed after their visit in Felix Felicis.

But it all went wrong when Daehwi asked him to cover his shift.

Maybe it was Seungmin’s fault too for deciding a lot of things without much consulting to the senior doctors because the timing was urgent and that Daehwi had given him the green light on doing whatever it is he saw fit.

He’s not the top student and valedictorian for nothing. Of course his double degree meant something.

But he’s also a person with a very strong mentality, something he has always takes pride in. So what made him feel so shity to the point he’s crying in the rain was because the nurse he asked to send his report had lost said reports, so he has to write everything down again.

And then next he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and he got slapped by a relative of the patient.

Next, one of the main patient under his care, the one who Seungmin was certain to make full recovery had passed away, sending shock not only to him, but to his fellow colleagues and seniors as well.

Not to mention it had been such a busy day he missed lunch—

And he also missed his bus.

“Damn it…” He mutters as water splashed onto him from a car passing nearby. He’s sort of crying now, but the only one who needs to know was him and God.

He went to rub his cheek and the mark of the slap stings, so Seungmin pulled back his hand and hugs his backpack. He continues on to his apartment complex, entering and chosing to climb up the stairs instead of the elevator.

He needs time to compose himself before his best friend sees him.

By the end of the stairs, Seungmin plops down, the tiredness finally catching on to him. He leans on the wall and shuts his eye.

The coldness of the rain is seeping into him, and he might as well be cold to the bone.

For a moment he felt embarrassed for sitting there, wet, dirty and obviously crying, but the odds of a person crossing him there were done to none when there is a perfectly functioning elevator in the building.

Seungmin would know since he spent sometimes there on the stairs to cool off.

But apparently, luck is not on his side when he hears a faint muttering and footsteps coming out on the stairs.

Seungmin wiped his tears and snot as the footstep came closer, and lift his face up defiantly, as if daring the person who was walking to insult him or as much as look at him. But then he came face to face with a person he totally did not expect.

“Seungmin?”

Hwang Hyunjin was staring at him with wide eye. He’s dressed in a coat and comfortable clothes, holding a plastic bag and a wet umbrella.

“Hi.” He blurts instead.

For a moment, it was silent. Hyunjin was still staring at him with wide eyes, clearly unsure of what to do, judging from his twitching hand on the umbrella, and Seungmin is already beyond caring.

Hwang Hyunjin had seen him at his worst. What more can he do to amend that?

“I’m sorry.” Seungmin blurts, “It’s fine I—you’re here to see Felix?”

Hyunjin pursed his lips and there was this evident anger in his eyes. Was I wrong to dismiss Hyunjin?

“Well, yes but…” Hyunjin stopped.

He dropped his belongings and takes off his coat, draping it over Seungmin, then proceeds to pry Seungmin’s hand off his wet bag.

If it was another person, Seungmin would’ve pushed him away, but he’s too tired and it’s Hyunjin. The most harmless person ever who may or may not have a special place in his heart because he’s a kind and humble guy.

“You don’t have to…” Seungmin shrugs to gesture at all of him.

“No it’s fine, I want to.” Hyunjin smiled.

He quickly returns the smile, feeling the warmth seeping into him even though he is soaked through, but there’s nothing that can beat Hyunjin’s earnest smile.

“So uh, what happened?”

Seungmin sighed, “Well, the usual. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

For a beat, Hyunjin didn’t reply him at all, so Seungmin turned to face the idol. There was this scowl on his face and when he speaks it was with so much anger that Seungmin jumped.

“What the hell—what do you mean it’s the usual? Min, do you get hit on daily basis?!”

The nickname caught him off-guard and Seungmin ducked his head, before he remembers Hyunjin question, quickly shaking his head.

  
“No—no, that’s not what I meant. It’s just a shitty day and more shit happens.” He shrugged.

“Oh—alright.”

It was silent again and Seungmin was beginning to shiver. Damn it, he can’t get sick, not when he also has an early shift tomorrow. Gingerly he pats Hyunjin’s knee, and slowly standing up.

“Come on, superstar, let’s get inside.” He said, shrugging Hyunjin’s coat off to give it to him.

Hyunjin quickly stands that Seungmin was dizzy just by watching him. He picked the coat and fixed it over Seungmin’s shoulder, then proceeds to pick up Seungmin’s bag and his plastic bag, before smiling brightly at him, his cheeks turning pink attractively.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Seungmin tilts his head, and hides a giggle at how adorable the other was being, before they both started to trudge upstairs. They didn’t talk, but Seungmin enjoyed the silence, and Hyunjin too judgine by the big-ass smile on his face each time he steals a glance.

They reached the front door to the apartment and Seungmin punched in the number, both entering quietly.

“ _There you are_!”

Someone screamed, causing Seungmin to jump and Hyunjin to nearly fall out of surprise.

“Seungmin, what the hell happened to you?!”

Before Seungmin can registers the people appearing in front of him Felix grabbed his hand and dragged him into the guest toilet.

“What in the—is that _a bruise_? Kim Seungmin _holy shit_ , do I need to call your brother?”

“No! Please don’t call Wonpil hyung!” He quickly snaps. He turns around and realize that holy shit 3racha is in his apartment.

Well, he should’ve known since Hyunjin was the one who found him in the stairs, but it still feels surreal. As surreal as the day he aligned Hyunjin’s bone.

“Shit. Uh- hi.” He said awkardly.

The rest of 3racha are staring at him in confusion, while Hyunjin just looked sort of unsure, until the leader—Chan decides to speak up.

“Do you want us to leave?” He looked honest to god worried, and sorry.

Seungmin pursed his lips, sure, all he wants right now is to be alone to cry his heart out, but that wouldn’t be condusive either. And he’s not about to tell Hyunjin’s friends to leave, not when he had been so kind.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just—go. To my room.” He said dismissively, shrugging off Hyunjin’s coat for real now, handing it over to the boy. “Here you go, Hyunjin. Thank you for finding me in the stairs.”

The shiver that went up his spine was because he’s still in his wet scrubs, not because of Hyunjin’s piercing gaze.

Hyunjin placed his hand over Seungmin’s, pushing the coat back to his chest. “Keep it.” He said.

Now, he is aware that Hyunjin’s bandmates are staring at him with curious gaze—no, smirks probably because of the odd display. But weirdly enough, Seungmin takes Hyunjin’s coat, since the other looked so insistent.

“Alright.”

\--

Minho was lounging in his bed after a long ass choreography he had made for 3racha’s future comeback. Yugyeom-hyung had contacted him and asked him to join the choreography team along with Hyunjin.

It’s not like Minho was going to say no when he can work so closely with his boyfriend.

Yeah, he’s ecstatic that he’s gone public with his boyfriend, even though the circumstances that had caused them to go public was unconventional, and borderline intrusive, but he’s long care about that.

All that he care was that Jisung’s happy and healthy.

That was his top priority.

So when his phone rings, Minho wanted to groan but as soon as he sees the caller ID a small smile adorned his lips.

“Hey babe.” He greets.

“ _Hey hyungie_.” Jisung answered back, sounding breathless.

“What’s up? Thought you’d already be asleep?” He questions, glancing at the clock.

“ _No—I know, I’m on the way back from Lix’s place_.”

“Oh? Was it fun?”

“ _Well yeah, but something even more fun happened_.”

Then something happened and Minho nearly dropped his phone when he hears a shout tearing through his phone speaker.

“ _Shut up Han Jisung_!”, “ _Stop dragging me into this asshole_!”

Minho blinked.

_“Hello Minho, they kids are fighting in the backseat_.” Chan’s steady voice pierced in.

“Ah… not surprised really, but honestly Chan, I’m worried for your poor heart.”

The leader of 3racha let out a hearty laugh, but not loud enough to block the sound of Jisung, Hyunjin and Changbin fighting.

“ _You and me both, Min. Honestly, one of these days they’re going to kill each other_.”

“Right, tell me, is Jisung winning?” He drawled.

“ _Obviously, he has the higher ground here compared to Changbin and Hyunjin_.”

“ _Hyunjin gave his favorite jacket for Doctor Kiiiiim! Can you believe this shit, Minho? He won’t even let me borrow it_!”

“ _Shut up you crazed squirrel_!”

“Well, Hyunjin is obviously very kind to give his jacket for Doctor Kim.” He teased his boyfriend.

“ _You never do that to me when I’m cold_.” Jisung complained, and Minho can hear the echoing ‘ _Oooooh’_ in the background, obviously Changbin and Hyunjin trying to rile hi sboyfriend.

_Shit_.

Jisung was right though.

“Well I can’t control the weather now, can I?”

“ _You’re real shit_.”

“I love you baby.”

He hears Jisung huffed indignantly, but he knows that the boy is smiling. It’s nice to hear his voice after a long tiring days, even though he got interrupted multiple times by a bunch of dumbasses who happens to be his bandmates.

“ _But Minho’s right, that was very kind of you Hyunjin_.” Chan placated.

“ _Ha! Who’d ever thought that me and Jisung leaving you in the lobby made you meet the love of your life_!”

“ _That’s still a shitty move, how dare you ditched me in the lobby!_ ” Hyunjin cried.

Minho raised an eyebrow and smirked privately, “So what, you agree that Kim Seungmin is the love of your life?”

“Might as well be, he proposed to him already hyung.”

“ _Shut up Changbin, you’re the one who turns into a stone everytime Felix tries to speak to you!_ ”

“ _I do not!”_

Minho rolled his eyes, “You obviously do man, I mean—the vlog with Jaebum’s hyung was so weird cause you keep staring at him instead of fixing the crib. Even Jinyoung hyung noticed it too.”

He recalled the amount of times Jaebum and Jinyoung side eyed him each time Changbin stared at Felix with an open mouth, or when Felix seemed to drop the camera each time he talks to Changbin. The fanbase will have a field day at the video.

“ _Now you’re having eye sex in front of our parents? Ew, Changbin, those are our dads_!”

“ _What sort of delusional world do you live in Han Jisung_!”

Minho’s eye lid begins to get heavy, and the buzz of the noise coming from his phone was very comforting.

“Alright—I mean, all the best for you. Just don’t forget to invite me to your wedding, because I’ll definitely invite you to mine and Jisung’s wedding.” He said off-handedly, yawning at his own words.

Surprisingly, the line was silent after his words. And apparently, the silence proved to be a better and suitable condition for his tired mind and tired body, sleep quickly embraced him.

“ _What_ —“

“ _Holy fuck_ —“

“ _Lee Minho_!”

“ _Baby! Are you proposing?!”_

Too bad, Minho’s already asleep.

\--

It’s his 40th birthday, and this is his—2nd party? 3rd party? Jaebum wasn’t quite so sure.

There are a lot of people who celebrated his birthday. The company had, Jinyoung and baby Jeongin had too, then his family including Yugyeom and is parents.

But this one is special, because it was held in his home, filled with people who he wants to come.

He’s had his dinner, and he had stuffed himself full with cake and beer, leaving him in a comfortable buzz as he leaned back on the living room couch, with Jinyoung tucked beside him peacefully. Usually, they had Jeongin squashed between them, but not now.

Currently, his precious baby boy is on Seungmin’s hip, happily babbling at him while the Doctor talks to him quietly with a soft smile plastered on his face. Jaebum totally did not miss the adoring look Hyunjin keeps sending the Doctor.

The others tried catching his attention, and by others he means Changbin and Jisung, but it’s long known that Seungmin was the baby’s favorite compared to his other hyungs.

“Stop hogging the baby’s attention!” Jisung groaned.

“What can I say, my boyfriend is the best.” Hyunjin said shamelessly.

“My boyfriend is the best at other things.” Minho piped in, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, something Jaebum wished he didn’t see. Jisung made a loud noise of embarrassment while Changbin complained.

“Right, stop with the screaming.” Woojin sighed.

Jaebum glance at the other couch in the living room, where Woojin and Chan are seated, they weren’t cuddling to each other, but Woojin was close enough to Chan so that if the younger decided to fall asleep, his head will land on Woojin’s shoulder.

He’s not quite sure what they’re relationship was, but he hopes the best only for those two.

“And that’s it with Mr. Im’s birthday vlog!” Felix cheered, bringing the camera to Seungmin and Jeongin, his adorable baby squealing happily along with Seungmin and Felix.

“Those two are his favorite.” Jinyoung whispered with a smirk.

“Jisung is climbing that list though with the amount of things he’s buying for Jeongin.”

He glance at the presents on the table, in which half of it was Jisung’s which contians things for Jeongin instead of Jaebum. It’s his brithday for goodness sake!

“Felix is literally Innie’s baby sitter and Seungmin is Innie’s Doctor, and he’s not even a pediatrician!”

“Alright fair point.”

They both quiet down again, Jinyoung swirling his wine glass as he hums 3racha’s newest song under his breath, while he observed his surroundings.

Jaebum never thought he’d celebrated his 40th birthday like this. Surrounded by the people who he holds dear in his heart, with his beloved husband and his 2 year old son. He can’t believe that this group of stray kids had warmed their way inside his heart, to the point where they had become a permanent thing in his life.

Life was good. He was glad they had stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> to be fair, i know nothing about the entertainment industry so just... im sorry for the inaccurate stuff, i guess???? also sorry for the mistakes, i'll try to fix it later!! :<
> 
> and i'm not quite sure about the medical stuff since i'm a vet student not a med-student ahahhaha
> 
> but anyways, hoped you enjoyeddd it!!! <3
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy!


End file.
